


The Bear and the North Star

by Angel_Bazethiel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a dumb bitch, Clotpole Monologues, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Merlin talks about himself in third person bc he's an idiot, a very lovable idiot tho, author makes use of the fact that 'Arthur' means 'Bear King', but he gets there eventually, but like there's some dialogue at the end, that's where the fluff happens too, this really isn't as angsty as the summary makes it seem to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bazethiel/pseuds/Angel_Bazethiel
Summary: When the Once and Future King was born, a star had died. So they named him after the Bear in the sky. The Bear that had lost a part of himself.





	The Bear and the North Star

**Author's Note:**

> One version of the title: Ursus et Polaris  
Another: The Bear and the Pole Star <s>(title of their sex tape LOL)</s>
> 
> I'm a _sucker_ for science-based metaphors. Even more so when astronomy is involved. The stars just have so many stories in them and- I'm just going to stop right there.
> 
> I'm not sure if this has already been done. So if it seems similar to some other fic, or you know other science-based ones, feel free to share them with me :D Either on the comments or on [tumblr](https://awesomest-angel-in-the-garrison.tumblr.com/).

When the Once and Future King was born, there was a burst of light so bright that it overpowered the moon.

At first, everyone thought they were gifted a second sun, especially since it was Yule time. But the queen had died and the light was gone overnight.

So they named the would-be king after the Bear in the sky. The Bear that had lost a part of himself.

For a star had died, when Arthur was born.

\--

Growing up, the prince had always looked over his shoulder. He was always ill at ease and so always seeking. What he sought for, he did not know. But he knew in his heart that something was missing.

“Worry not, little bear,” his nursemaid told him one night. “You’ll find Polaris one day. Then you will finally be whole.”

Arthur did not understand. He was a prince and was definitely not lacking. But he could never stop the habit. He even often spoke to no one and would reach out in the air. As if there was someone supposed to be there behind him. Or beside him.

Of course, he learned to hide these uncourtly quirks. It would not do if the Camelot’s prince was deemed mad.

Polaris, he then discovered, was the North Star that vanished the night he was born.

Before his time, it was used by travellers to find their way. It was steadfast and never straying, ever-so constant and reliable. It was a pity that it had gone, left with but a patch of darkness.

He could not help but think that somehow it was his fault that the star had died. So much like how his mother did. Maybe _she_ was Polaris and his nursemaid was wrong.

Since his mother would stay dead, he would never become whole.

\--

It was sometime after being crowned as heir to the throne when he realized it.

He had stopped searching. Well, he still looked for someone in the room. When he needed to ask for advice or for reassurance. When he needed to turn away from his father’s disappointed look. He would turn and see—

Guinevere.

Loyal and brave Guinevere. She who was not afraid to speak her mind even to the prince. She who had taught him humility.

He also found that the ache in his chest was gone. The hole mysteriously filled. All because he had found his guiding star.

Well, he was not wrong. But since the would-be king was a _clotpole_, as some had eloquently put, he did not notice that when he shifted his gaze a little he would see someone else.

And besides, Merlin had always been there, has he not? Arthur could never imagine a time when Merlin was not by his side or was supporting behind him.

So in his mind, the most logical answer that caused this new feeling of completeness was the new person that came to his life.

\--

In the end, and quite inevitably, the fair lady chose his noblest knight.

Of course, she always had a choice. And somehow, Arthur always knew it was not him that her heart belonged to. Just as his did not belong to her. For the longest time they denied this with her being too afraid of hurting the prince, and him being too afraid to be alone.

But they had to stop now that she and Lancelot came to him, hand-in-hand and with expressions as though they were lambs heading for slaughter. They talked as that was the most honourable thing to do. And, of course, he gave them his blessing. At least there were two among them that would be happy.

He averted his gaze from the couple and found Merlin, hiding in the shadows under a single torch. He saw sympathy dancing in his manservant’s eyes in time with the flickering light.

Arthur gave him a small smile, to let Merlin know he was alright. After all, he was not as heartbroken as he expected himself to be.

\--

Arthur, now king, made a series of bad decisions that caused a duel and put his kingdom at stake, but do not mind that.

Instead, mind that as he was going to strike the final and mortal blow upon Annis’ champion, he turned around as if it was a reflex. He turned around and looked up, seeking and finding.

Mind that he sought for a slight of a man and that despite all odds, he found him quick. The king did not see the expression on the man’s face because the sun was behind him and it hurt just by trying to look up at him. He imagined that Merlin had tears in his eyes but looked hopeful, believing in the king that he would show heart. And that faith made Arthur feel invincible and small at the same time.

Mind that Arthur had thought then and there if this was how his forebears felt while looking up the night sky. With strained neck and squinting eyes. If this was how it was to seek the guidance of the North Star. Like it was seeking audience with the gods themselves.

Mind that, even if it would take him a while, Arthur would always follow his heart.

And well, where else would his heart be if not kept safe by his Polaris?

\--

Thirty-nine people, admittedly, had the king’s ear. It might seem a lot, but it was necessary. And they were so unlike his father’s council as they hail from different kinds of families.

Most were noblemen and landlords. It was unavoidable as Arthur relied on them to take care of their parts of the kingdom. But the others were from humbler beginnings, merchants and guild leaders, the seneschal and the constable, and the very few servants and stablemen.

No matter their social standing, as long as their appeals were sound, Arthur would listen to them.

Although the king had to concede that there were voices he listened more to than the others. They were not the lords that served as his extension throughout his kingdom. They were not the steward or the guild leaders that were vital to the on-goings of the castle and the city.

No, they were those who stood by him even while he was a prince. They were those who provided strength when Camelot was at her weakest. One of them was the voice of the people, who would be unwilling to let injustice, in any form or size, prevail.

And then there was Merlin. A whole other category all on his own. Not quite a servant since he was really dreadful at it. And not quite the wise mentor since he acted more of a simpleton most of the time.

He could never fathom the man out. But sitting there at his rooms and watching Merlin polish his armour on the bed, he finally understood. And really why else would a servant sit on the king’s bed as if he belonged there if it were not for the sole fact that he was Merlin.

Merlin who despite his protests and insults when they first met, had become his friend. He who would charge into the unknown by his side. He who, despite his magic, had stayed the same and never desired power or any titles.

It was actually Merlin that told him that he should lend an ear to others more as his counsel might not always be enough. And when Arthur protested, he told him that while he was king, it should never mean that he was to carry the crown alone. That even if the Bear had lost a part of himself, it did not mean there were no stars left in the sky.

But despite that and however much Merlin insisted, it was him that Arthur listened to the most. The king never thought much about it as he never realized it. But now he could see it as clear as day.

It was because he was Merlin. Steadfast and never-straying. Ever-so constant and reliable.

He had found who he was missing and—

“Oh gods, it’s _Mer_lin!” The king could not help but exclaim, putting his head on his hands.

His outburst startled the manservant which caused him to drop the pauldron with a loud clang. “What’s Merlin?” He asked. “What’s Merlin done now? Because I have in good authority that Merlin has done nothing wrong and has been a very good servant as of late.”

Arthur just rolled his eyes at Merlin’s stupid, _stupid_ antics and walked right up to him. The king wasted no time and stoop low to capture his manservant’s lips with his own.

It was nothing grand or fancy, but it felt so right. Just the fluttering in his chest and Merlin’s soft lips moving with his own. His arms wound up around the other’s waist as he felt Merlin’s around his neck, hands gripping his shirt tightly.

When they pulled away, the king rested his forehead on Merlin’s. Just breathing in and never letting go. With a flushed face and furrowed brow, Merlin said, “Merlin is very confused now.”

Arthur snorted, very unkingly one might add. No one could ever fault him for not realizing _this_ sooner, because, _gods have mercy_, they gave him an _idiot_. He kissed the tip of the man’s nose and, to reiterate, said “Idiot.” with all the fondness he felt.

“Very, _very_ confused,” Merlin said, now with that adorable scrunch of his nose.

The king shook his head and tried to find his words. “I just… realized something.”

“Finally realized your undying love for me, did you?”

He said it in a joking manner, but with a strained smirk and wavering voice. It was his manservant’s way to keep it light and give Arthur a way out. But the king did not need one because _he was right_. Because to sum it all up, “_Yes._”

Merlin’s eyes got all watery, and he looked at Arthur with that goofy, face-splitting smile. “Oh Arthur, I love you too.”

It was so sweet that all Arthur could do was forgive Merlin. Forgive him for not saying anything when he knew very well how his king could be a bit slow sometimes.

And this?

Arthur could get used to this feeling. He had been whole all this time but finally knowing who completed him trumped what he felt then.

Tonight the Bear finally had Polaris in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Some URSA MINOR FUN FACTS and some more stuff:
> 
> \- The constellation has 39 stars with ≥6.5 apparent magnitude. This is why I gave Arthur 39 "councillors." Like they were all needed to keep Arthur/Camelot going. <s> y'know, **SYMBOLISM**</s>
> 
> \- The actual asterism though only involves seven stars. And well, Polaris is one of them and that is Merlin. While the other six would be the OG knights and Gwen. <s> y'know, **SYMBO**-</s>
> 
> \- The 2nd and 3rd brightest star, Kochab and Pherkad, are commonly known as the "Guardians of the Polestar." And I can't help but think they're Lance and Gwaine, being Merlin's best friends and all :'D <s> y'know, **SYM**-</s>
> 
> \- Polaris is actually a triple star system! And I haven't thought of what would actually happen if it truly dies. So yeah. This was really not that scientific. Sorry.
> 
> \- The meteor showers found in the constellation are called Ursids. And they peak sometime between Dec 18-25! Just in time for Arthur's birthday! :'D Isn't that quite interesting? (well, _I think_ there's nothing in the canon on when his birthday is. But I've always thought it was Yule time)
> 
> Anyways! Thank you so much for reading :D
> 
> Also also. Shamless plug: If you want to read some more where I kill off stars, go check out this [pre-series fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962826) where I killed off Betelgeuse to drive home the fact that Emrys was the Son of the Sky.


End file.
